


[podfic] The Robin's Red Glare

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), blackglass, elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), reena_jenkins, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove), wordsaremyfaith



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jason Todd Doesn't Die, Batfamily (DCU), Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Family Bonding, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Summer Sizzle 2019, Reconciliation, Reunion, Robins Being Robins, Use Your Big Boy Words Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith
Summary: Batman and Nightwing don't see eye to eye, but their partners do.





	[podfic] The Robin's Red Glare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Robin's Red Glare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** multi-voice podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Batfamily (DCU), Reunion, Reconciliation, Use Your Big Boy Words Bruce, robins being robins, Family Bonding, Alternate Universe - Jason Todd Doesn't Die, Podfic Summer Sizzle 2019, Dick Grayson Needs A Hug

**Podfic Length:** 00:15:01

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_The%20Robin's%20Red%20Glare_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
